


Right Round

by Bodacious_Boudica



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodacious_Boudica/pseuds/Bodacious_Boudica
Summary: Between his legs kneels another man. Fully dressed with a dainty choker around his neck. His hands are on the first man's thighs gently caressing them and groping them as he places kitten like licks and little sucking kisses on the head of the first man's cock.A muffled groan comes from the seated man as he tries to buck his hips......





	Right Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EstieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstieBear/gifts).



> 'Yes!! And Xiumin has those beautiful round eyes. Lay just looking at them already brings him to the edge.'  
> -EstieBear  
> EstieBear is entirely to blame for this.
> 
> You spin my head right round, right round  
> When you go down, when you go down down  
> You spin my head right round, right round  
> When you go down, when you go down down  
> -Flo Rida ft Ke$ha
> 
> Set in some nebulous time while Yixing was doing solo promotions in China.  
> Also comments please. I sound desperate, because I low key am.

As usual feel free to check out my Tumblr xiuminasboosual.tumblr.com

Moodboard https://xiuminasboosual.tumblr.com/post/172349330676/those-eyes-and-those-lips-are-just-an-invitation 

Inspiration 

https://xiuminasboosual.tumblr.com/post/172349147796/moodboardsandmoodboards-yixings-thighs-moodboard

The room was dimly lit, the blackout curtains doing an adequate job of blocking out the ambient twighlight from seeping in. The thick walls and windows muffled any outside sounds. The only sounds audible in the room were wet sucking, quiet gasping moans and gentle buzzing. 

The bed was untouched but there were two men in the sitting room portion of the suite. One was seated on a comfortable sofa, gagged and moaning. A remote in one hand and the other clenched on the leather of the seat. His pants and underwear are pulled down to his ankles. His hair a mess, sticking to his sweaty forehead. 

Between his legs knelt another man. Fully dressed with a dainty choker around his neck. His hands were on the first man's thighs gently caressing them and groping them as he placed kitten like licks and little sucking kisses on the head of the first man's cock. A muffled groan came from the seated man as he tried to buck his hips. "Ah ah ah, Yixing-ah! Remember the rules. I set the pace, you sit there and take it." Minseok clamped his hands down hard on Yixing's thighs in order to emphasize his point. Immediately Yixing dropped his ass down onto the sofa. 

"That's better. Good boy." 

With that Minseok ducked his head and resumed his teasing licks and suckles. He swirled his tongue around the head of Yixing's cock then settled it on the end of his tongue, lapping insistently on the frenulum under the head. Rubbing as hard as he could with his tongue, enjoying the way Yixing squirmed. 

Next he lifted his left hand off Yixing's thigh and gently cupped his balls, rolling them around in their sac. His right hand he used to jerk off the base of Yixing's dick, slowly slowly up and down, spreading the precome leaking from his slit. Minseok's clever tongue sunk into Yixing's slit meanly poking at it and coaxing out more precome. Yixing's thighs clenched and his balls drew up. Minseok viciously clamped down on the base of his cock and let the head fall out of his mouth.

"No!" He said in a stern voice. 

"Not until I say so" 

Yixing gave an anguished groan behind his ball gag, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. He'd lost count of the amount of times Minseok had brought him to the brink of orgasm before viciously clamping down in his dick more firmly than any cockring. 

Minseok looked up at Yixing with large sad eyes, while biting on his puffy lower lip. "Yixing-ah why are you not listening to me? Do you want me to stop? Do you want me to leave? Do you want me to go all the way back home, far away from you?" 

Yixing desperately shook his head in denial. Hands fisting in the sofa. Remote lying forgotten as his dick lay red and angry against his abs. 

It all felt so illicit, neither he nor Minseok had even fully undressed. He wasn't sure how many minutes or hours had passed since Minseok had snuck into his hotel room. His staff had long since learned to turn a blind eye to his boyfriend's comings and goings from his hotel room in the early hours of the morning or the dead of the night. 

This was the earliest that Minseok had ever arrived. Yixing having had only a couple of hours warning in the form of a text. 'I can't wait any longer. Meet me at your hotel room & be ready' 

Yixing had had to scramble to get his schedule completed and then it was a mad rush to his hotel room. Minseok had snuck in while the sun was still high in the sky. He had practically pounced on Yixing as soon as he entered, sealing their lips together and aggressively kissing him. 

Propelling him to the sofa with a strong grip and pushing him down. He'd looked gorgeous, all flushed cheeks, swollen lips and a light sheen of perspiration dotting his forehead already. Around his neck was a delicate black choker. Tied into a bow right in the hollow of his throat. Clever fingers had quickly unzipped his pants and had them pushed down onto his hips before Yixing could even process what was going on. 

"Lift" Obediently Yixing had lifted his hips slightly and Minseok had slid his pants down to his ankles and left them there. 

"Perfect" he'd practically purred in a husky voice, surveying Yixing like some kind of conquered territory. Then Minseok had knelt between Yixing's spread thighs and placed a black remote into his right hand. "I'm going to get you off with my mouth" he'd said. "I'm going to take my time. I set the pace. This is mine and I've been without it for too long."

With that he ran a possessive finger up Yixing's dick, circling the head with a feather light touch then stroking to the root and at last cupping his balls. "When you feel you are going to come, I want you to press this button."

Here he gestured to the remote, pushing the button himself and letting out a groan as a gentle buzzing started up. 

"I'm wearing a plug so I'll definitely get the message. You won't be able to speak because you will be wearing this."

A ball gag was brandished. Yixing swallowed convulsively before giving a short affirmative nod. Minseok smiled gently at him, love shining in his eyes. A quiet I love you was whispered into Yixing's ear as Minseok fastened the ball gag in place.

Yixing had lost track of how much time had passed since then and now. Minseok had driven him to the brink of madness with his slow teasing. Yixing felt like he was dying. Getting close to orgasm and then having it snatched away from him. He'd forgotten about the remote sometime around the third time he'd neared orgasm. 

"Yixing what are you supposed to do when you feel you want to come?" Minseok asked in a quiet voice, breath caressing the head of Yixing's dick. Yixing blinked blankly down at Minseok who was patiently kneeling between his legs. Looking as innocent as if he had asked Yixing to conjugate verbs in Korean.

He gave an exasperated sigh, breath gusting over Yixing's dick in a almost painful manner and picked up the remote and pressed it into Yixing's palm.

"Press the button" Yixing's hand clasped around the remote spasmodically and his finger jammed down on the button. The buzzing sound in the room increased in intensity and Minseok's eyes went large and round before the lids slipped to half mast and he practically purred like the cats he'd often been compared to. 

"Yes Yixing-ah. Yes. Just like that." Minseok rolled his hips backwards as if he was pressing the plug further into himself and clamped down on the base of Yixing's dick. Yixing gave a muffled moan as his dick bobbed and caught Minseok's attention. He licked his lips provocatively. " Enough teasing. You keep pressing that button Yixing-ah and I'll let you come. If you stop, I stop." Yixing nodded frantically. 

"Good boy" Then Minseok dragged his tongue down Yixing's dick and took in the head. And then kept going, jerking him off with his right hand and fondling his balls with his left. 

Yixing pressed the remote button as if his life depended on it as Minseok slid his mouth down, down, down on his dick. Until only his thumb and index finger encircled the base and Yixing could feel the head of his dick hit something soft. Minseok was undulating his ass back against the plug as Yixing stabbed at the remote with his thumb. 

Then Minseok did something he had never done before in all the years they had been dating. He took a deep breath, locked eyes with Yixing, then shoved his mouth further down on Yixing's dick as he swallowed convulsively.

Yixing felt the head of his dick enter soft, yielding space. Minseok's throat rippled around the shaft and the tip of his tongue massaged the base of his dick. But Minseok wasn't done. He kept slamming his mouth down onto Yixing's groin. Wet streaks of saliva escaping out the corner of his mouth and leaking down Yixing's balls. Yixing had his thumb permanently jammed on the remote button, not letting up. If Minseok was going to murder him by orgasm, he was damn well going to return the favour.

Wet choked sounds escaped Minseok's mouth each time he pulled back slightly. Then inhaling deeply through his nose, Minseok slammed his mouth down one more time. Yixing felt like he was having an out of body experience as he felt Minseok's tongue stroke the underside of his scrotum. Minseok was choking around him. He felt the spasms of his throat as it fought to expell him but Minseok stayed down and fluttered his tongue.

Yixing felt as if all the air was being sucked out of the room as his orgasm crashed through him and he spurted directly into Minseok's throat.< p> When he next come to,the gag was lying next to him on the sofa. Minseok's cheek was resting on his right thigh and he was panting open mouthed. Yixing's dick lay wet and limp against Minseok's tongue as he gasped. 

Minseok looked wrecked. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, saliva all over the lower half of his face and streaks of come on his cheeks and over his lips. His fingers were clenched on Yixing's thighs leaving red half moon indentations as he lifted his head and made eye contact. Still looking Yixing dead in the eye, Minseok deliberately liked his puffy lips.

Next, he ran the palm of his left hand over his cheeks scooping up the residual wet come and then licking his palm and fingers one at a time, in some perverted version of gwiyomi. 

Yixing couldn't help himself, he surged forward and reached for Minseok pulling him up his body, noting the wet patch on the front of his pants. Yixing slammed his mouth against Minseok's and thrust his tongue inside. Running it over Minseok's teeth and the inside of his cheeks tasting his come on Minseok's breath, before sucking on Minseok's tongue. 

Yixing's hands gripped Minseok's ass as he pressed him to himself. Feeling where Minseok had come in his pants. Once they finally broke apart to breathe Minseok gave a breathy chuckle. 

"Oh Yixing-ah that was just round one, imagine how good it's going to feel when we both come with your dick in my ass." .

Yixing just gripped Minseok's ass harder. Minseok slipped from his arms, looking teasingly over his shoulder as he slunk seductively towards the bathroom door.

"Are you coming? I need someone to help me wash my back." He winked and gave his butt a little wiggle. Yixing was up and on his way to the bathroom between one breath and the next.

Damn but he'd missed his sexy, feisty boyfriend and he was going to make up for lost time tonight. End.


End file.
